


A dog called Fish

by MoonCatKris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCatKris/pseuds/MoonCatKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a prompt from otp-prompts-ot3-prompts. tumblr. com</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dog called Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR owns all things Harry Potter related.  
> I was sick and bored, so here you go.

Hermione Granger-Malfoy was not having a good week. She massaged her temples as she rode the lift from her office to the atrium. Her 7 year old twins, Scorpius and Cassiopia had been begging her all week for a fish. She blamed this entirely on Ronald.

He had decided that Jamie really needed a fish for his birthday, and now the twins were convinced they needed one. To make matters worse, Ron had said, right in front of the kids, “Come on 'Mione. Let them get a fish. Fish are easy. They practically take care of themselves.” Hermione had rolled her eyes, because what would Ron know about pet fish?

Pet fish were a muggle thing. She knew from experience, that while they were easier in the sense that you dont have to walk them or potty train them, they required a tank, and rocks, and decorations, and air filters and lights, and a whole slew of other things, not to mention electricity to run all the bloody things. She did not want to get a fish, mainly because she refused to scrub out a slimy fish tank. She had learned that lesson when she was 10.

She arrived home, expecting another argument with her children. Instead, Cassie slid into the room on stocking feet. “Mummy, we got a fish today!!” Hermione had a very hard time believing this. The children had been with Draco all day, and he was even more opposed to fish than she was. He preffered fluffy animals. Scorpius was next, wrapping his arms around her legs and grinning. “Mummy, we got a fish today.” Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Draco!” She called. “Yes dear?” Came the call from down the hall. “Did you take Scorp and Cassie out to get a fish today?” He enterred the room looking distinctly sheepish. “Err.. Well,yeah. Their fish is really fluffy and bigger than we expected and please don’t get mad at me.” Hermione looked at her husband for a moment and just knew he hadn't bought a fish and all it's various accessories.

“You got a dog didn't you?” Hermione tried so very hard to keep her face stern. “Yes???” Draco was praying he wasn't in heaps of trouble, but he couldn't resist that sweet little face. Just then, Scorp and Cassie ran back inot the room. Hot on their heels was a black and white ball of fluff. Hermione was secretly thrilled. She had always loved border collies. “What's it's name?” She asked. Draco smirked at her now. “His name, is Fish.” Hermione laughed and the children chanted “Fish! Fish!”

She scratched the pup behind the ears, looked up at her husband and said “You'll be house breaking him, not me. And get some sheep for him to herd, or he will get bored and destroy things.” Draco just gaped after his wife as she sauntered out. He had the distinct feeling he had just been played. “Hey, how do you know that, love?” He called as he chased after her, the pup on his heels. She laughed when she saw the pup trying to herd Draco.


End file.
